1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a computer system and a method for image processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical imaging encompasses acquisition of raw data, reconstruction of image data from raw data, and processing of the image data. The acquisition of raw data takes place by operation of an imaging apparatus, for example a C-arm x-ray apparatus, a computed tomography apparatus or a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus. The acquisition of raw data, the reconstruction of image data and the processing of the image data take place by operation of systems and programs for data processing. In specific cases, systems and programs that are legally permitted as medical products must be used for medical diagnostics. Permitted programs are thus provided for processing of image data at a computer system. The integration of unpermitted programs (which should be used for testing purposes, for example) has proven to be difficult. For testing, these programs must have access to the image data but it must be ensured that they cannot harm the original image data nor the computer system that provides the permitted programs.
One solution is to provide a separate computer system, but such a separate computer can only be poorly integrated into the clinical workflow. For example, such a separate computer system does not have direct access to the image data that are stored on an archive server, also known as a PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System), and so a more elaborate data transfer to or from the separate computer system is required. An alternative solution is realized by the Osirix working environment, which allows additional, unpermitted programs to be installed. If an unpermitted program is executed within Osirix, a warning is emitted. This solution provides only an insufficient security, however, because wide-ranging access rights are granted to the unpermitted program during its execution. An incorrect harmful program can thereby result in an unwanted modification of patient data or even further ranging harm. Furthermore, neither of the two solutions provides a platform in order to simply modify programs or provide new programs.